The Work of Friendship
by Bloody-Teardrops
Summary: Kat is devistated at her Gandfathers death as her and her best friend Fang to the funeral in her hometown.This Story starts off as her moving in but after those few chapters they get to work on the farm,its a more modern version of the game with cars
1. Chapter 1The Will

**The Work of Friendship**

Chapter1-The Will

**Kat is devistated at her Gandfathers death as she walks into the funeral home in her hometown.The Mayor of Sunnyside Village stands in the front of the room with a small parchment, he begins to read it.**

**_"If you're reading this by now you must all know I am dead it is no ones fault that I died from cancer it just...sortof...happened.Anyway there is one thing I leave in my will to my special Grandaughter Kat...I leave you my farm Kat,Moonlight Farm is yours,take care of it."_He finishes reading and everyone looks at Kat.**

**"Heh...wow the farm I went to as a kid...thats...great."She forced out,she had been hoping for something more...like money or something but if her Grandfather gave her the farm she would take care of the farm.After the funeral was over and Kat said her last goodby she went home and went to sleep.The next day Kat started to pack her things.Her best friend Fang came to help her.**

**"So you'll be visiting often right?"Kat said smiling as they packed the last few boxes and started putting things into the truck.**

**"Of course I will...I wouldnt stay out of contact with you...ill call you every couple of days"Fang spoke as they got into Kats truck and drove onto the highway.About a half an hour later of talking about what they were going to do on the farm they had to stop for gas.As Fang was in paying for the gas Kat got a great Idea.Fang walked out of the store and got into the truck.**

**"Hey...why dont you come live with me on the farm?We could make it a double person job.So we wouldnt be so far away?"Kat said turning onto the highway again.**

**"Thats a great Idea!Today we move you in and tomorrow we'll move me in.Wow i cant wait to see the farm."Fang said smiling**

**"I know...theres even a woodsman and he will build extentions onto our house if we pay him and get the lumber."Kat spoke while they drove.An hour and a half later they drove up onto a dirt road,took a couple turns then ended up in a driveway with a small log house beside it and behind it was two barns,a chicken coup,a silo and a garden area.**

**"We're here!"Kat jumped out of the truck joyfully.**

**"Wow its perfect!"Fang said getting out of the truck.**

**"okay...lets get to work.Fang you can start getting stuff out of the truck and I will open to house up and clean up a bit."Kat said pulling out a set of keys from her jeans pocket.**

**"Okay...Ill get the stuff out of our truck while you open the hosue then."Fang sprang into the back of the truck and started unloading boxes.**

**Kat walked into the house and noticed it was already cleaned and ready for someone else to live in it.So instead of cleaning up she went to help Fang with her stuff.An hour later they had everything out and they started to unpack when someone came up to the two girls.**

**"Ahem...I am the mayor of Nightlight Village, are you Kat?"He asked**

**"Yes,I am Kat the new owner of Moonlight Farm...Pleased to meet you"She said pulling some stuff out of a box.**

**"Alright then, well would you like a tour of the town so you know where everything is?"The mayor asked briefly. **

**"Um, no thanks...I know where everything is from when I was a kid so I wont be needing a tour thank you."Kat spat out while removing the last things from the boxes.**

**"Alright then...Ill be off now bye!"He said over his shoulder. **

**Kat and Fang now started to move everything inside and arrange it.About 2 and a 1/2 hours later they finished and had supper.**

**"Well I guess this is goodbye until tomorrow?"Fang said as Kat drove her home.**

**"Yep...make sure your stuff is packed before you call me...ill be up at probably 7:00, 7:30am so call me when your ready to be picked up"Kat said before they waved and she left to her home and went to bed.**


	2. Chapter 2The Finishing Touches

**The Work of Friendship**

**Chapter 2-The Finishing Touches**

**Early the next morning at around 7:30am, Kat woke up and got breakfast.She felt kindof weird because it was a new house she would be living in, but luckily her best friend Fang would be moving in with her.About a half and hour after Kat finished breakfast the phone rang, she ran over and picked up.**

**"Hello?"She answered**

**"Hey!...Im ready to be picked up now"Fang said into the phone.**

**"Okay...I'll be over in about an hour or more"She said**

**"Alright Bye"Fang hung up.Kat gathered up her jacket,shoes and washed up.She grabbed her keys,went out,got in the truck and hit the road.About an hour and fourty-five minutes later she drove up into Fangs driveway and got out of the truck.**

**"Okay all my boxes and bags are in the front hall"Fang said as her an Kat walked into the hosue and started grabbing boxes and loading them into the truck.**

**"So...how did you sleep knowing that I didnt live in this town anymore?"Kat asked while they went back and forth between the house and the truck carrying boxes.**

**"Well it felt kindof weird not having you just down the street from me"Fang explained as they loaded the last boxes in the truck and left for the resterant to have lunch.**

**"I'll treat you to lunch scince were not going to have any time to be going out for lunch at all this week because we'll be so busy."Kat said driving into the parking lot.**

**Kat and Fang got out of the truck,locked it up,walked into the resterant,sat down and looked at the menus.**

**"ooh this pizza and fries looks nice!"Fang said licking her lips.**

**"How much is it?I want that too"Kat asked Fang**

**Its $5.74 including the tax"Fang said as the waitress walked up.**

**"May I take your order please?"She asked kindly**

**"Oh...we'll have the two of the pizza and fries and to drink we'll have pepsi please."Kat ordered as the waitress listened,wrote it down,took the menus and walked off.**

**Kat watched a bunch of children come through the door very loudly.**

**"Oh man, I sure am glad that Nightlight Village doesnt have a very large population of children"Kat pointed out to Fang while the loud children sat on the other side of the resterant.**

**"okay thats a good thing"Fang said.After they finished talking the waitress came with their food.They took their food and began eating.About 10 minutes later they finished and paid for the food.They left and got back on the road.**

**"Well it should be long now until we put the finishing touches on our friendship plan."Fang said as they pulled into the driveway of the farm an hour later.**

**"Nope...shouldn't be long now"Kat agreed while they pulled boxes out and started to unpack.**

**"Man...we sure are working hard"Kat said as they pulled the last boxes out and started to arrange things.About an hour later they finished up and walked into town.**


	3. Chapter 3A Free Day

**Chapter 3-A Free Day**

**Kat and Fang got into the town and looked around while they walked over to the park and sat in a bench, their black hair was flowing in the wind.**

**"Wow its windy isnt it?"Kat said pushing her hair behind her ear.**

**"Kindof but its not that bad."Fang explained twirling her hair around her finger.**

**"aww look its a puppy"Fang said looking over at a small puppy walking with a young boy with ripped clothes and scruffy hair.**

**"hello ma'ams…yoo lik puppy?She cute right?"The boy asked illiteratly.**

**"Yes…shes cute and we do like her"Kat patted the puppy.**

**"You have puppy for $10.00?"The boy asked hoping to get some money for new clothes at the thrift shop.**

**"Really?ok then…here you are,keep the change."Kat smiled as she handed him a $20.00 dollar bill and took the dogs leash.**

**Kat and Fang then took the dog and walked over to the food shop,tied the dog outside and went inside.There was aboy in the corner of the store and a boy at the front counter,both were around the same age as Kat and Fang (20).**

**"Hello…I havent seen you in here before."The Boy said when Kat walked up to the counter and Fang went over to talk to the other boy.**

**"Heh…yeah we just moved into Moonlight Farm 2 days ago."Kat explained.**

**"Oh really? so you're the ones living there now...an old man used to live there."He said**

**"yeah…my grandpa…he died about two months ago,his funeral was 3 days ago."She said**

**"oh sad…did you want to buy anything?"He asked changing the subject.**

**'Ah yes…some tomato,potato,cucumber and lettus seeds please."She asked taking out her wallet.**

**"Here you go that'll be $3.00 please."He said handing the seeds to her and taking the money.**

**"Thanks…see you later,come on Fang lets go"Kat yelled as she walked out the door.Her long black hair was flowing in the wind again as Fang came out and had to put her hair up.**

**"I hate my hair in my face."Fang laughed as they took the dogs leash and walked home.**

**"What should we name the dog?"She asked right after.**

**"Um...how about Kojie?"Kat said as they walked passed the sign that said _Nightlight Village straight ahead, Moonlight Farm to the Right._**

**"Thats a great name!"Fang exclaimed as they walked through the gate that closed off their driveway.She took the leash of Kojie and let her run around.**

**"Ok lets get to work with these seeds before it gets dark."Kat said as she pulled out a hoe from the toolbox by the shed.They both were working hard,Kat was hoing the spots for the seeds and Fang was following behind placing seeds in the soil and watering them.About an hour later they finished and it was just getting dark.**

**"phew…im tired…lets go in and have some supper,then im going to lay on the couch and watch t.v."Kat sighed wiping the sweat from her face and pulling her black hair back into a bun.**

**"Yeah me too."Fang followed as the walked inside and grabbed the leftovers from their lunch out of the fridge.**

**After supper they both sat on the couch watching a scary movie.**

**Kat yawned and grabbed her sweater,putting it on a curling up on the couch.Fang grabbed her fleace blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped herself in it while they kept watching the movie.**

**About half an hour later in the middle of the movie they both fell asleep on the couch. **


End file.
